Meet Sora Pan and his Friends/You Can Fly
(After the kids are in bed, Julianna and Lionel, all ready for the party, exited the house as Julianna still looked concerned on what Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion told her a few minutes ago) Julianna: Lionel? Do you really think the children will be safe without Terriermon? Lionel: (Locking the front door) Safe? Of course they’ll be safe. Why not? Julianna: Well, Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion said something about a shadow, and I.... Lionel: (Confused) Shadow? Whose shadow? Julianna: Sora Pan’s. Lionel: (Unaware at first) Oh, Sora P.... (Realizes) Sora Pan?! (In sarcasm) ''You don’t say? Oh, goodness gracious, whatever shall we do? Julianna: Lionel.... Lionel: (Sarcastically) Sound the alarm! Julianna: Really.... Lionel: (Sarcastically) Call Scotland Yard! Julianna: There must’ve been someone! ''(They walk away to go to the party as Julianna tried to talk to Lionel about this) Lionel: (Annoyed) Oh, Julianna, of all the impossible childish fiddle-faddle! Sora Pan and his friends, Riku and Roxas, indeed! How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical, when you’re just as bad as they are? No wonder Kayley gets these idiotic ideas! (Once the two were gone, three shadowy figures came out of hiding on the rooftop of the house along with two small balls of light no bigger than your fist. They then took a peek from the roof to the backyard and saw Terriermon sleeping down there. Then the three shadowy figures and two lights went to the nursery window and after quietly opening it, they peeked in and saw that the kids are asleep. Then they noticed Terriermon’s little house and went into the nursery. The three figures and two lights were then revealed to be three teenage boys and two 9 year old female fairies. The first boy is a 16 year old with short dirty blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, and wearing a silver chained necklace with a silver crown-shaped pendant, a dark blue short-sleeved shirt with white sleeve and neck rims, dark green capri pants with red belts and dark bluish-gray ankle rims, gray overpants, a dark blue belt with a silver buckle, gray, white, red, and yellow fingerless gauntlets, a black short-sleeved jacket with six small gold buttons, red, white, and gray lining, and black, red, and green checkered interiors, and yellow and dark green shoes with dark green crisscrossing straps and ankle rims, and sometimes carried a key-like sword as his weapon called a Keyblade. He is Sora Pan, the kids’ hero of their stories. The second boy is a 17 year old with short silver hair, aqua green eyes, and wearing a pale blue short-sleeved shirt, steel blue elbow-length fingerless gloves, blue capri pants with navy blue straps on the sides, platinum buckles, a steel blue purse on one of them, and black and white checkers on the ends, a steel blue short-sleeved jacket with platinum buttons and black and white checkers on the bottom of his jacket, dark gray socks, and steel blue cargo boots with periwinkle laces, steel blue straps on the tops, and black waffle-stomper soles and sometimes carried a sword-like Keyblade as his weapon. He is Riku, Sora’s friend and partner. The last boy is the same age as Sora with short curved spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a black zipped-up tanktop underneath a white short-sleeved jacket with a red interior, a black and white checkered wristband on his left wrist, a small black fingerband on his left index finger, a small white fingerband on his left middle finger, black and gray pants, and black, gray, and red shoes. He is Roxas, Sora and Riku’s friend and partner. The first fairy has long blonde hair that is styled as if it’s in pigtails, a black unibrow, clear white dragonfly-like wings, and is wearing a pink bow on top of her head, a white short-sleeved shirt underneath a pink sleeveless dress with a red belt design, and white shoes. She is Helga Pataki, a strong-willed tomboy fairy that lives in both Rainbow Hollow and Dreamland with Sora, Riku, and Roxas and her magic abilities is tinkering. The other fairy has short black hair tied in a beret by a yellow hairband, a pair of oval-shaped glasses, light blue dragonfly-like wings, and is wearing a blue long-sleeved sweater over a light blue short-sleeved checkered shirt, a brown skirt, and black shoes. She is Phoebe Hyerdahl, Helga’s kind-hearted best friend and her magic abilities are the power of knowledge and water. Once in the nursery, Sora was the first to speak quietly) Sora: (Whispering) Over there, guys. In his den. (They look around the little house) Riku: (Whispering) Is it in there? (After looking for a couple of seconds, Helga and Phoebe sighed in defeat and shook their heads no) Helga: (Whispering with a shrug) We’re afraid it's not in here. Phoebe: (Whispering) Even my shadow scanner says it’s negative. Sora: (Whispering) Ugh, it has to be here somewhere. Roxas: (Whispering) Check in there. (Sora noticed the toy chest from Roxas’ suggestion and the two quietly looked in there when all of a sudden, music began playing from a music box on the vanity desk. He turned and noticed Phoebe peeking in the music box) Riku: (Whispering harshly) Phoebe, shush! (Realizing, Phoebe quickly shuts the music box, quieting it) Phoebe: (Whispering) Sorry. Helga: (Whispering harshly) Quit playing around and help us find Sora’s shadow! Criminy! Phoebe: (Whispering) Okay. (Sora and Roxas resumed their search around the toy chest) Sora: (Whispering) Shadow? Where are you? (As the others continued their search, Helga and Phoebe continued their search around the top of the vanity desk) Helga: (Whispering flatly) Anything, Pheebs? Phoebe: (Whispering) According to my shadow scanner, it should be here somewhere. Helga: (Whispering) Well, I don’t see it anywhere.... (Suddenly, Phoebe noticed a hand mirror laying on the vanity desk, stood on it, and began admiring herself. Helga noticed and giggled quietly a little bit while rolling her eyes, knowing how much Phoebe loves to sometimes admire her beauty) Phoebe: (Whispering) Indeed. I am looking beautiful myse.... (She suddenly gasped at her reflection upon seeing it again) Helga: (Whispering) What’s wrong, Phoebe? (Phoebe measured her hips and got confused) Phoebe: (Whispering) Do I look fat around the hips? Helga: (Whispering in a haughty tone) Of course not, Phoebe. You’re still healthy and skinny like you always are like a cat. (Despite Helga’s haughty tone, Phoebe smiled, glad to hear that she’s not fat. Suddenly, the vanity dresser shook a little. Helga and Phoebe flew to the source of the vanity dresser, which is the drawer, and realized upon seeing it) Phoebe: (Whispering) It’s in there! (Helga and Phoebe then got Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ attention) Helga: (Whispering) Guys! (Sora, Riku, and Roxas went up to them in curiosity) Roxas: (Whispering) What? Did you find it? Sora: (Whispering) Is it there? Phoebe: (Whispering) The shadow’s in here. Sora: (Whispering) Well, we need to lure it out and try to catch it. It is fast. Riku: (Whispering) I agree. What we need is someone in the fairy group to go in the drawer and lure it out. (They look at Helga with smug looks on their face) Helga: (Whispering) What, me? Why? Phoebe: (Whispering) Because you’re fast enough to lure it out. Helga: (Whispering) Hooey! I’m not doing it. Roxas: (Whispering) Come on! Helga: (Whispering) Nope. How about Phoebe can do it? (Riku thought up a reverse psychology idea and smugly smiled at Helga) Riku: (Whispering) What’s the matter, Helga? Are you chicken? (Shocked on what Riku called her while he clucked like a chicken quietly, Helga turned to him in anger) Helga: (Whispering) What did you call me? Riku: (Whispering) You heard me. (Helga clenched her fists and quietly growled angrily) Helga: (Whispering) Nobody calls me a chicken! Phoebe: (Whispering) So you’ll do it? Helga: (Sighs angrily and whispers) Fine. (Then she turned to Riku savagely) Helga: (Whispering savagely) I’m gonna get you for this when we get back. Riku: (Whispering flatly) I’d like to see that. (Phoebe flew back while Helga neared the drawer. Sora then slowly opened the drawer and Helga flew in the drawer. Once in there, she lured Sora’s shadow out and once it was out, Sora quickly shuts the drawer closed, accidentally and unexpectedly trapping Helga in there. In the drawer, Helga tumbled back and lay there, dizzily. Outside the drawer, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Phoebe chased Sora’s shadow, trying to catch it as it flew around the nursery. After the shadow flew behind the sofa chair, Sora flew behind there too. Suddenly, just as Sora’s shadow was about to sneak away, Phoebe, Riku, and Roxas noticed and motioned Sora to turn around. Sora did so and saw it) Sora: (Whispering) Ah-ha! (Sora’s shadow tried to run, but it tripped on the shadow of the table and tumbled over. Sora and Riku lunged at it and grabbed it. After tumbling past Kayley’s bed, Sora, Riku, and Sora’s shadow crashed into the nightstand, knocking it over and wrestling until Sora got the upper hand. While holding his shadow down, Sora grabbed a nearby bar of soap and began rubbing it on his foot with his shadow’s foot) Riku: (Loudly) Really? Soap? (The others shushed Riku, making him realize he talked loud. But too late. Due to the commotion and Riku’s loud talking, Kayley, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Powerpuff Girls bolted awake and noticed them) Kayley, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Powerpuff Girls: Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas! (Startled and realizing they are caught, Sora, Riku, and Roxas backed away, with Sora still holding the bar of soap and his shadow respectively. Phoebe, meanwhile, hid herself behind a curtain on Kairi’s bed. Kayley, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Powerpuff Girls then climbed out of their beds and ran up to them excitedly) Blossom: Wow, Sora, Riku, and Roxas! Kairi: We knew you would return! (In the drawer, Helga snapped out of her dizzyness and peeked through the keyhole and noticed Sora, Riku, and Roxas with Sora’s shadow being greeted by Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Powerpuff Girls) Namine: By the way, your shadow is saved because of us. Bubbles: And what we hope is that it isn’t rumpled. Kayley: You know, you look exactly the way we thought you would, but a little taller perhaps, but then again.... (Kayley noticed Sora rubbing the bar of soap on his foot and his shadow’s foot and giggled) Kayley: You can’t stick your shadow on with soap, Sora. Xion: Yeah. It just needs sewing. (Kairi takes the bar of soap back and while putting it back in the bathroom, she turned the nursery light on) Kairi: That’s the proper way to do it. (In the vanity desk drawer, Helga tried to climb out through the keyhole, but got stuck) Helga: (Whispering) Ugh, I can’t...! (As she tried to free herself, she suddenly noticed Kairi coming up to the vanity dresser and in a panic, tried to push herself back in the drawer. During this, Kairi, Kayley, Namine, Xion, and the Powerpuff Girls continued) Kairi: Although, come to think of it, we never thought of it. Well, sewing shadows, that is. Xion: Of course, we knew it was your shadow the minute we saw it. So we did you a favor and hid it until you came back. Bubbles: That’s right. (Kairi then opened the vanity drawer, pulled out a sewing kit, and closed it, freeing Helga from the keyhole, despite that the fairy girl was still trapped in the drawer. After recovering, Helga got angry) Helga: (Whispering harshly) Stupid girl! (Outside the drawer, Kairi walked up to Sora, who slowly flew over Kayley’s bed still holding his shadow) Blossom: In fact, one can’t leave a shadow lying about and not miss it. Buttercup: But what we don’t understand is why Terriermon had it in the first place. Kayley: Yeah. He really isn’t.... (She noticed Sora floating over the bed) Kayley: Why don’t you sit down? (Hand gestures to Kairi) My little sister here won’t take long. (Sora does so and Kairi got the sewing kit ready) Kayley: He really isn’t vicious, mind you. Namine: He’s a wonderful servant. Buttercup: For a Digimon, that is. Kayley: Even though Father says.... (Finally having enough of the girls’ chatterboxing, Riku spoke up impatiently) Riku: Girls talk too much! Girls: Yeah, girls talk.... (The girls then realized that they did talk too much) Kairi: Well, shall we get on with it? Sora: Yeah. (He hands Kairi his shadow and Kairi starts sewing it on) Roxas: By the way, what are your names? Kayley: My name is Kayley Kingsleigh. Kairi: And I’m Kairi Kingsleigh. Namine: Mine’s Namine. Xion: I’m Xion. Kairi, Namine, and Xion: We’re sisters of Kayley. Blossom: My name’s Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls. Buttercup: Buttercup. Bubbles: And I’m Bubbles! Sora: (Pulling an ocarina out) Nice to meet you. (He plays on it a little bit) Sora: And for the record, Kairi, you and the other girls’ names are pretty like you. Kairi: (Flattered) Wow, thanks. (Seeing how nice Kayley, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Powerpuff Girls are, Phoebe gathered her courage and came out of hiding) Phoebe: Don’t forget about me. (They noticed and Roxas introduced them) Roxas: This is our friend, Phoebe Hyderdahl. Kayley: Nice to meet you. Blossom: (Agreeing) Indeed. (Remembering something, Riku changed the subject) Riku: Anyway, is this Terriermon the little rabbit-type Digimon you’re talking about before? Kayley: Yes. Namine: Speaking of him, how did he get Sora’s shadow? Sora: Well, the other night, he got scared and tried to shoo us away by headbutting us while we were at the window. And when we got out, Terriermon shut the window, only for my shadow to get caught in here and then Terriermon grabbed it from me. Kairi: What were you doing at the window? Sora: We came to listen to you and Kayley’s stories. Roxas: And they were well told. (In the vanity drawer at the same time Sora explained about how his shadow was taken, Helga grabbed a sewing pin and tried to pry the drawer open with it. But then she slipped on some beads, bumped into the drawer wall, and dropped the sewing pin. Back outside the drawer, Kayley, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Powerpuff Girls realized about what Sora meant by “stories”) Kayley: Mine and my sisters’ stories? They’re all about you. Blossom: And like Roxas said, they are well told. Riku: Well, yeah! We like them. Roxas: We then tell them to the Lost Tiny Toons. Bubbles: (Confused) The Lost Tiny Toons? (Realizes) Oh yeah, that’s right! Buttercup: They’re your team. Blossom: Just like me, Bubbles, and Buttercup are a team. Phoebe: The best of the bunch! Sora: That’s right. (Kairi finished sewing Sora’s shadow on Sora’s feet and after cleaning up, she and the others watched Sora trying out his fixed shadow) Sora: Wow, my shadow is perfect again! (Riku, Roxas, and Phoebe went over to Sora, happy to see him with his shadow again) Phoebe: It is, indeed. Roxas: And it is obeying you again! (Laughs a little) Kairi: We’re so glad you came back tonight. Kayley: Yeah. (Then spoke sadly) But I might never see you again after that. Phoebe: Why’s that, Kayley? Roxas: Why are you sad? Kayley: Because I have to grow up tomorrow. (Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Phoebe were shocked suddenly) Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Phoebe: Grow up?! (Kairi takes the sewing kit and placed it on the vanity desk) Kayley: Tonight’s my last night in the nursery. Buttercup: Yeah. We’re even upset about it too. Sora: But that means no more stories! Kayley: (Sighs sadly) Yeah.... (Sora got an idea suddenly) Sora: Well, we’re not gonna let that happen! (Takes Kayley and Kairi’s hands) Come on! (Even Riku took Xion’s hand and Roxas took Namine’s hand. In the vanity drawer, Helga found a pair of scissors and just when she grabbed them, she heard Kayley and Xion suddenly) Kayley: Wait! Xion: Where are you taking us? Sora: To Dreamland. Helga: (Shocked) What?! (She peeks through the keyhole and realized) Kairi: (Happily) Dreamland?! Bubbles: (Happily) Really?! Sora: Yeah! Riku: You’ll never grow up there! Namine: Wow, you guys. Kayley: That’s a wonderful offer. Xion: I love to see it. Buttercup: Ditto! (At the same time the girls said this, Helga grabbed the scissors and starting to slowly pry open the drawer. Outside the drawer, the others were about to go out the nursery window to leave when Kayley, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Powerpuff Girls stopped Sora, Riku, and Roxas, making them release the four girls) Xion: Wait a minute! Sora: What? Kairi: What would Mother say? Blossom: Yeah. What would she say about it? Sora: “Mother?” Riku: Sora, you know what a mother is! Sora: I know! I was kidding around! Kayley: Well, a mother is someone who loves and cares for you and they tell you stories, too! (Upon hearing “stories,” Sora, Riku, and Roxas brightened up) Sora: Really?! Then you four can be our mothers. Come on! Namine: (Stopping the others) Wait! The Powerpuff Girls, my sisters and I might have to plan this trip. Sora, Riku, and Roxas: (Realizing) Oh, right! Phoebe: Better safe than sorry. Kayley: We just need to pack and leave a note when we’ll come back because we don’t want to stay too long and then we have.... (She shrugs it off) Kayley: Dreamland.... Bubbles: You really made Kayley and us happy thinking about it. (In the vanity drawer, Helga almost got the drawer open) Kairi: In fact, we are so happy that Namine, Xion, I shall give Riku, Roxas, and you, a kiss. Namine: Just one kiss. Xion: On the lips. (Hearing this, Helga got angry) Helga: WHAT?! (She pulls one last time and the drawer was open that she finally flew out) Sora: A kiss, huh? Riku: A real kiss? Namine: Yeah, you don’t mind, right? Sora: Nah. I don’t mind. Riku and Roxas: Me neither. (They were about to kiss when Helga zipped up to Kairi, Namine, and Xion and pulled them back by their hair, getting everyone else’s attention) Kairi, Namine, and Xion: AAHH!!!! Phoebe: (Shocked) Helga! Sora: (Shocked and angry) Helga, stop it! Riku: Get her! (Helga released Kairi, Namine, and Xion’s hair and tried to fly away, but Phoebe and the Powerpuff Girls cornered her above Skippy’s bed and after Sora caught her in his hands, he landed on Skippy’s bed and jumped off. This however, woke up Skippy and making him notice Sora, Riku, and Roxas) Skippy: (Gasps) Guys! Wake up, they’re here! (He then climbs out of bed. Hearing Skippy, Ed, Double D, and Eddy woke up) Ed: (Sleepily) What? (He notices) Holy Mackerel, they are! (He climbs out of bed too. Double D was surprised too as he climbed out of bed) Double D: Wow, they are! Amazing! (Eddy groggily woke up and just when he was about to say something grouchily, he gasps in realization upon seeing Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Phoebe) Eddy: Holy cow…. (He climbs out of bed too. As Kairi, Namine, and Xion rubbed their heads in pain, they then pondered about who did this) Kairi: What in the world was that? Kayley: And why did it pull each of my sisters’ hair? (Sora and the Powerpuff Girls came up to Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion) Sora: That was Helga Pataki, another fairy friend of ours Roxas: And we don’t even know why she did it. Riku: And our biggest mistake is that we almost forgot her. (Phoebe noticed Skippy and the Eds now awake and got Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ attention on this) Phoebe: Guys, looks like more kids woke up. Ed: Hi, Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas! I’m Ed! Eddy: The name’s Eddy. Skippy: Mine’s Skippy, Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion’s brother. Double D: My name is Edd with two Ds, but you can call me Double D. Anyway, I am also Skippy and my sisters’ brother. How do you do? Sora: Nice to meet you all. Phoebe: Pleasure. Ed: (Noticing Phoebe) Hey, it’s Phoebe Hyerdahl! (Skippy, Double D, and Eddy noticed too) Double D: Wow, intriguing! (Skippy peeks in Sora’s hands and sees Helga) Skippy: Hey, another fairy! Eddy: Amazing! Buttercup: She looks like a tomboy. Sora: Yes. But she’s a friend too. Phoebe: Her name is Helga Pataki, and her powers is tinkering. Roxas: She is a tinker that mends all the fairy pots and kettles. (Helga then mumbles something in anger while brooding and Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Phoebe heard her) Skippy: What did Helga just do? Sora: She just mumbled something in anger and we know what she said. Xion: What did she say? Sora: She says that you, Kayley, Kairi, and Namine are extremely ugly girls. (Sora then released Helga from his hands and Helga flew up on top of a dresser and sat on a lone block. Shocked on what Helga said, Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion then glared at Helga) Kayley: We’re not ugly. Kairi: We’re pretty like you and Phoebe. (Helga gives them the cold shoulder) Phoebe: (Reassuring Kayley, Kairi, Namine and Xion) Don’t worry. Helga will get used to you eventually. (Understanding Phoebe is right, Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion agreed) Namine: Okay. (Riku then changed the subject) Riku: Well, come on, let’s get going! (Skippy and the Eds got confused) Skippy: Where are we going? Kayley: To Dreamland. Skippy: (Excitedly) Dreamland?! Ed: (Excitedly) Really?! Kairi: Yep! Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Phoebe are taking us. Sora: That’s right! (Realizing) Wait, “us” as in more? Kairi: Yes. Kayley: We can’t go without the other boys. Eddy: Yeah, we’ll all have a fun time in Dreamland. Double D: And besides, I like to meet your team in the form of the Lost Toons. Skippy: I would like to cross swords with buccaneers. Ed: Yeah, and fight pirates, too! Double D: (Giggling) Ed, buccaneers are pirates. Ed: (In a haughty tone) Says you. Double D: And I would also like to see King Mongkut and his people of Siam. (Understanding their desire to go too, Sora, Riku, and Roxas happily gave in) Sora: Well, okay, you can come too. Riku: But you gotta follow our orders. Roxas: That’s right. Double D and Skippy: (Saluting) Aye-aye, sir! Ed: (Saluting) Me too! Eddy: (Saluting) Me three! Sora: And if you’re going, you gotta change out of your pajamas. (Realizing Sora is right, the kids agreed) Phoebe: Don't worry. I will magically get you in your daytime clothes. (The kids agreed and Phoebe magically glowed her body and when the glowing died down, the kids were already in their daytime clothes from before they went to bed) Sora: So everybody ready? Kids: Yeah! (Kayley suddenly pondered something) Roxas: What’s wrong, Kayley? You forgot something? Kayley: No. (To Sora) But Sora, how do we get to Dreamland? Sora: We fly, of course. Kayley: Fly? Blossom: Just to let you three boys know, me, Bubbles, and Buttercup can fly already. Sora: That’s understandable, Blossom. Roxas: Anyway, it’s easy. All you have to do is to.... (He begins to ponder suddenly as if he forgot) Roxas: Is to.... Heh, that’s funny. (He sits on the top of a chair) Namine: What’s wrong? Don’t you know? Roxas: Well, yeah, it’s just that we never thought of it before. (He suddenly remembered and jumps off the chair) Roxas: That’s it! Now I remember! You think of a wonderful thought. (The kids got interested) The kids: Any happy little thoughts? Sora, Riku, and Roxas: Yeah! Bubbles: Like toys at Christmas? Skippy: And sleigh bells? Buttercup: And snow? Sora: Yep! Riku: Watch us now! Roxas: Here we go! (Sora, Riku, and Roxas flew around the nursery, impressing the kids) Sora: It’s easier than pie! All the girls except Bubbles: They can fly! All the boys: They can fly! Bubbles: They flew! (Sora, Riku, and Roxas lands on a bedpost on Double D’s bed as the kids ran up to them) Riku: Now you try. Kayley: I’ll think of a mermaid lagoon. (Sighs dreamily) Underneath a magic moon. Eddy: I’ll think I’m in a pirate’s cave. Skippy: I’ll think I’m a Siamese brave. Ed: I’ll think of gravy. Kairi: I’ll think of you, Sora. Namine: And you, Roxas. Xion: And you, Riku. Double D: I’ll think of science. (They take each other’s hands and linked them with Sora, Riku, and Roxas’) Sora: Now everybody try. (They prepared to jump while the Powerpuff Girls floated) The kids: One, two, three! (They jump in the air and while Sora, Riku, Roxas, and the Powerpuff Girls flew, the kids floated briefly) The kids: We can fly, we can fly, we can flyyyyyyy!!!! (On the last “fly,” the kids fell on Double D’s bed, making Helga laugh at them) Helga: (Laughing) That was ridiculous! (Suddenly, she fell over with the block from laughing too hard. Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Phoebe got confused) Sora: This won’t do. Roxas: What’s the matter with you? Phoebe: All it takes is faith and trust. (They notice Helga brushing herself off, sprinkling fairy dust by accident) Riku: And something we forgot. Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Phoebe: Dust! All the boys: Dust? All the girls: Dust? (Realizing, Helga tried to fly away, but Sora grabbed her gently) Sora: Yep! Just a little bit of fairy dust. (While Sora shook Helga to make her spill some fairy dust, Phoebe cooperatingly sprinkled her fairy dust onto the kids, except for the Powerpuff Girls since they can fly. Once they were done, Sora released Helga) Sora: Now think of the happiest things. Riku: It’s the same as having wings. (Ed and Skippy tried first, and they flew successfully. Double D, Eddy, and the other girls followed suit) Kayley: Let’s all try just once more. Eddy: Look, we’re riding off the floor! Kairi: Wow! Skippy: Jiminy! Namine: Oh my! Xion: We can fly! Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Phoebe: (Flying to the window) You can fly! The kids: We can fly! (The kids landed after practicing and Sora, Riku, and Roxas ushered them to the window) Sora: Come on, everybody! Here we goooooooo!!!! (The shouting here woke Terriermon up in the backyard suddenly. He then looked up and saw Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Phoebe fly out the nursery window) Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Phoebe: Off to Dreamland! (Terriermon got surprised upon seeing this) Terriermon: My goodness! (Suddenly, he saw the kids, except the Powerpuff Girls, flying out the window, too) Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought (The Powerpuff Girls were the last to fly out the window, with Bubbles carrying her little purple octopus doll she named Octi. Helga then landed on the window sill and pouted angrily, for she was jealous of Sora, Riku, and Roxas paying more attention to Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion than to her) Chorus: Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go Like reindeer in the sky (Terriermon, seeing how fun the flying is now, shouted to them) Terriermon: Hey! Take me with you! Chorus: You can fly You can fly You can fly (Sora, Riku, Roxas, and their friends then dove through the air successfully, although Double D’s umbrella stopped him. Bubbles tried to dive too, but accidentally dropped Octi. She flew back, caught it on time, and caught up with everyone) Chorus: Think of the happiest things It’s the same as having wings (Sora, Riku, Roxas, and their friends flew around a chimney, but while Double D used his umbrella to fly around, Ed missed and flew through two open windows in and out of a bedroom without waking anyone) Chorus: Take a path That moonbeams make If the moon Is still awake You’ll see him Wink his eye (The group then flew around above the backyard where Terriermon is still calling to them) Chorus: You can fly You can fly You can fly Terriermon: Oh, come on, guys! Take me with you! I wanna fly too! (Luckily for Terriermon, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup noticed and stopped everyone for a bit. After Terriermon said “I wanna fly too,” the group felt bad for him and after Bubbles grabbed Helga, she shook her sprinkling fairy dust on Terrier. Even Phoebe helped out with the fairy dust. After thinking a brief happy thought about battling evil, Terriermon suddenly started flying, but the rope held him back until Bubbles untied the rope from Terriermon’s neck and Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Phoebe agreed to let Terriermon come with too) Chorus: Up you go With a heigh and ho To the stars Beyond the blue There’s a Dreamland Waiting for you Where all your Happy dreams come true Every dream that you dream Will come true Sora: Welcome to the group, Terriermon! (Then they, including Terriermon and Helga, all flew away from the house and around the lakeside of the park, where Sora glided over a couple of swans while briefly playing his ocarina. Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion admired their reflections until Helga came along and splashed the reflections away, but the four girls just shrugged it off and resumed their flight. Then, a school of fish jumped out of the water trying to eat Helga, but she protected herself by shielding herself with magic and once clear, she resumed her flight with the group) Chorus: When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly (Then, on the top of Big Ben, the group landed on the big hand of the clock and looked out to the sky to see two bright stars, with the right side one being brighter) Sora: There it is, guys! Second star to the right and straight on ‘till morning! (The group then linked hands together and, along with Helga and Phoebe, flew into the sky again) Chorus: When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly (And so on until faded away during the song’s conclusion) (The group then flew way up in the air, far away from London, gliding and diving around, until they were high in the sky towards the second star to the right, revealing within it, the island of Dreamland itself) Coming up: Captain Zurg, Admiral Hades, and their crew are introduced along with the Ground/Dark-type Crocodile Pokemon, Krookodile, and even Zurg and Hades’ giant pet beast, Cerberus. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies